Peace Offering
by Stephfunky
Summary: A simple set of drabbles, offered as a simple gift of peace to my readers. Rated T for allusions to sex and incest. Features the following pairings: Russia/America, England/Japan, N. Italy/Prussia, N.Italy/Spain, Canada/America. Yaoi like woah...


**A.N:** God, chapter two of DOA is causing me so many problems right now... I must've rewritten that thing over twenty times. Le sigh ~ well please consider this my measly peace offering until I can bully my other hetalia fic into coroperating...

Challenge: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. 2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle. 3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :) 4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Character(s) or Pairing(s): 1) Russia/America 2) Poland 3) Gilbird 4) Russia 5) England/Japan 6) North Italy/Prussia 7) Holy Roman Empire 8) North Italy/ Spain 9) Canada/America 10) France

1) Don't Trust Me ~ 3oh!3 -- Russia/America

Alfred was suspicious of coarse, the blond boy lived to be paranoid bordering on insane. But ~ for whatever reason Ivan couldn't pass this chance up.

"Wait, whut?" Eloquent as ever dear Amerika.

"Become one with Russia? Keep in the the only answer is yes." Throw in a smile and breath just deeply enough that the blond is swept with a wave of vodka scented breath and... yes! Silly Amerika was hooked like a silly little fish on his line.

"I... I... wait whut? Didn't we already resolve this?"

2) Love Story ~ Taylor Swift -- Poland

Some 'pop'y music was playing in the distant background, loud enough for Arthur to catch one out of every six words as he started in abject horror at his so called brother. Who was poping his gum (Arthur suspected it was purposefuly in time with the stupid song playing) with legs crossed and hands baring distrubingly well painted nails resting easily on his knee. Surely this was a mistake. This... this... man, woman, cross-dresser thing couldn't possibly be his brother. Poland popped his gum once more, very loudly, and absently sang along with the song. Bloody hell.

3) Superstar ~ Aqua(... I think) -- Gilbird

There were days, occassionally, when he wished he'd never chosen this crazed man as his new nest. When he was nearly hit by hard circular metal things, meant for his nest's head. When he was being terrorized by some squealing red head who thinks this little birdie is 'cute'. But mostly, when Prussia gets drunk. Which was often. Drunk Prussia was the kind of drunk who sang... and danced... and stripped. All of which were bad.

4) 1 2 Step ~ Ciara -- Russia

Ivan considered his fellow allies carefully, all of whom were staring at him (or more specifically his right jacket pocket) intently. Of coarse they weren't technically the allies anymore, but Ivan did so like to reminence. They seemed slightly surprised? Horrorfied? Inexplicaply confused? The snow haired man rather thought all the terms applied well.

"Is something wrong?" He quierred happily, a careful smile contructed.

"Your... your ringtone," someone who looked remarkably like Alfred but obviously was not murmured.

"Da, and who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Who?"

5) The Dangerous Truth ~ Hilary Duff -- England/Japan

There was an unspoken truth between the two of them, Arthur and Kiku. Something that both brought the two reserved nations together and wholy threatened to tear them apart. They both knew, somewhere deep underneath years of careful supression and hurt. They just couldn't speak it aloud. It was painful, and ones such as they didn't need anymore pain then they already had to deal with. Why should they admit it? This terrible truth? It would do no one any good. Alfred was... Alfred and would likely stay forever ensconced in his beloved Russian even if neither could admit it to themselves just yet. Why should they? After all, everyone already knew they both loved the stupid American. Why did it need to be spoken? Some secrets need to be kept, even if it's just from themselves.

6) LMAOLMAO Keep in mind I did not plan this or know it would happen. I choose my subjects first and then songs. Anywho... Excuse Me, I Am Sorry ~ Japan -- North Italy/Prussia

Italy was not, as expected, a screamer. He was a giggler and Prussia couldn't possibly be more insulted. Who laughed during... during a time like this! Especially when with the AWESOME him? The silver haired man stopped completely, throwing a glare at his still giggling partner. The younger nation's giggling just increased at his glare (which frankly was more of a pout). What the hell!? How was this fair?

"Aren't you supposed to be moaning with abandon?" Prussia accused in his most manly voice ( as it definetly was not whiny).

Italy defended himself of coarse but the affect was dampened by his continued giggling. "Ve~ I- I can't help it! Your bird is just so..." he broke off in more giggles.

Prussia was so distracted by the giggling, as was Italy, that neither heard Japan's muttered apologies and hurried exit.

7) Everything Burns ~ Anastacia -- Holy Roman Empire

Blood was a pretty thing, when you took the time to look at it outside of the context of death and pain. Truthfully, death seemed less painful then the previous situation he'd found himself in. It was a morbid thought, perhaps, but war turned many morbid and Holy Roman Empire was not exception. He knew, perhaps more than any other, that death was his best option at this point. It would certainly hurt less than this... this slow fading, this slow slip into nothingness - knowing he would likely never see little Italy again but not having the strength to speak to her one last time. There was so much to say, so much to explain but he simply couldn't tell her. He would rather continue like this, bleeding and helpless in the middle of some nameless battle feild then to tell her he had failed. That he couldn't protect her and be with her like he promised. That he had lied...

8) Gives You Hell ~ All-American Rejects -- North Italy/Spain

There were times when Spain wondered if he was being used for revenge. It seemed most likely. After all, why else would cute, adorable, sweet little Felicciano date him? What other reason could the little red head have? The real question was not if he was a means of revenge as he was sure he was, but rather who said revenge was against. Germany perhaps? Mean but adorably easily flustered Romano? Prussia even? The dark haired man wasn't sure and he was even less sure he really wanted to know. He was happy here, as he was with little Feli. Might as well get as much as he could before the revenge is exacted.

9) Like Toy Soldiers ~ Eminem -- Canada/America

They were brothers and this was wrong. Brothers in war, fighting one after the other for indepence. Fighting to maintain freedom, fighting for their precious children. They were soliders and brothers and this was wrong. And yet... and yet they still couldn't help grasping onto whatever little bits of happiness they could find, mindless of the source, careless of the whispered words. It was hard to turn away happiness no matter the source when it came as rarely as it did for them. Far too hard for either brother to resist. They were brothers... and this was wrong. Still, Alfred slipped off into the night to visit Mathew. The younger blond always had a stack of pancakes waiting in the morning. They both knew this was wrong according to the mysterious 'they'. But somehow between death and blood and love, the mysterous 'they' stopped mattering.

10) Anne Braden ~ Flobots -- France

Francis was not well known for his stellar behavior. As a matter of fact his distinct lack of such behavior had landed him in prisions more times then he cared to count and more times then Arthur could even begin to tease him for.

Granted, he was not easily teased. Most often because he would just turn any prod at his sense at self worth into a sexual advance that more oft then not made the 'attacker' too uncommfortable to continue. Usually, he could rebuttle any joke, any jab. But some... some he could not.

When he was accused of racisim for having not bedded any nations of an ethnic background was one such time that he was left surprised and without a witty, perverted answer. Cuba was angry and annoyed at his standing on global warming and just trying to jab at anything painful and yet it burned more than Francis cared to share. He bedded Seychelles the next week.


End file.
